The True Meaning of Freedom
by YZLoid
Summary: Crypton Highschool adalah sebuah SMA yang meberlakukan Hukum Alam dimana yang Lemah selalu tertindas / "Seseorang perlu mengubah keadaan ini!" / "Tujuan kita adalah untuk menguasai sekolah ini" / RnR?


**I'm Back!**

 **Ehem... Setelah sekian lama ga ngupdate FF, Skill Saya benar-benar menurun dalam pembuatan fict.**

 **Oh iya! Ngomong-ngomong, ini fict baru. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran ide begini, yaudah langsung buru-buru ketik aja.**

 **Buat yang nunggu fict 'Headset' saya mohon maaf bakal ditunda, soalnya internet provider saya nge-blok web FF, jadi gitu deh. Jadi saya kudu ke warnet atau lewat hp kalo mau nge-post. Ada yang tau cara nge unblocknya gak? Kalo ada kasi tau saya ya?**

 **Sekian aja, silahkan dibaca fict ini. Moga menghibur para readers sekalian.**

 **Enjoy Reading!**

 **The True Meaning of Freedom**

 **-A Vocaloid Story-**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Crypton, Yamaha, Internet, dll.**

 **Genre:**

 **Friendship, Drama**

 **Rated:**

 **T**

 **Pairing:**

 **Entahlah. Coba tebak :v**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo, banyak yang gak sesuai EYD (maklum, saya bukan anak sastra), gaje, ada beberapa bahasa gaul yang nyelip, dll**

.

.

.

Malam ini aku sedang sibuk di depan komputerku. Sebenarnya bukan hanya malam ini saja, beberapa malam yang lalu aku juga menjalani hal yang sama, mungkin untuk malam-malam kedepan akan sama juga.

Kalian ingin tahu apa kegiatanku ini? Kalian pasti menganggapnya tidak berguna, ya 'kan? Apa yang kalian bilang tidak berguna itu sangat berguna bagiku.

Aku sedang berselancar di internet. Apa itu kurang? Baiklah, kutambah sedikit biar lebih spesifik. Aku sedang melakukan _Cyber Crime_. Masih penasaran apa jenis _Cyber Crime_ yang kulakukan? Oke, kuberi tahu. _Carding_.

Kenapa? Menurut kalian itu salah? Itu memang salah sih, tapi untuk anak seperti diriku sekarang itu mungkin tidak menjadi masalah. Aku hanya bercoba bertahan hidup kok, hanya itu satu-satunya caraku menghasilkan uang. Ng... Lebih tepatnya mengambil uang milik orang lain sih hehehe.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya bergelut dengan komputerku, tiba-tiba HP ku bergetar.

 **Message received from Nakajima Gumiya**

 **Subject: Gawat!**

 **Oi Len! Kapan kau masuk sekolah?! Keadaan disana makin memburuk selama seminggu terakhir ini!**

 _Oooh... Gumiya toh_

Setelah membaca pesan itu aku langsung membalasnya.

 **Message delivered to Nakajima Gumiya**

 **Subject: (kosong)**

 **Besok. Bagaimana keadaannya?**

Tak lama setelah aku membalas pesan Gumiya, aku langsung mendapat balasan.

 **Message received from Nakajima Gumiya**

 **Subject: (kosong)**

 **Baguslah... Besok saja akan kujelaskan**

Pesan itu tidak kubalas, kutaruh kembali HP ku pada tempatnya semula dan mulai kembali berkonsentrasi dengan komputerku.

Sebenarnya tadi aku tidak perlu bertanya dengan keadaannya. Aku bisa mencari tahu sendiri kok.

Eh? Kalian bingung dengan percakapan kami barusan? Butuh penjelasan? Meh... Aku terlalu malas untuk menjelaskannya, mungkin besok. Sekarang sudah terlalu malam, coba saja lihat jam, sudah jam 11 tuh! Aku harus tidur jika aku mau bersekolah besok pagi.

Aku pun mematikan komputer dan menuju ke kasur ku. Lalu... tidur lah! Yekali mandi. Uhh... Maaf, sepertinya efek obat penenangku mulai habis hehehe...

Aku gak beneran gila tau!

Baiklah sudah dulu, aku ingin tidur.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku bangun cukup kesiangan. Sekolahku memang tidak begitu jauh dari rumahku, kira-kira 700 meter lah jaraknya. Lalu sekarang sudah jam 7.15 , padahal bel berbunyi pada 7.30 . Mau tak mau ya aku harus berlari menuju sekolah sambil memakan roti ku.

Sial, padahal ini hari pertamaku sekolah setelah satu minggu libur, maksudnya meliburkan diri sih... Tapi udah harus telat begini. Lari aja terus deh!

"Oooii! Leeen!" Panggil seseorang dari arah belakangku.

Dari suaranya sih bisa kusimpulkan, yang tadi memanggilku itu seorang cewek.

Tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun aku tetap berlari. Justru aku menambah kecepatanku berlari.

Akhirnya aku tiba di sekolah, waktu menunjukkan pukul 7.28 , hanya sisa 2 menit, untung masih sempat.

Di menit-menit terakhir, aku kembali berlari melewati tangga, menyusuri koridor sekolah, sempat tersandung di tangga terakhir, menabrak pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka sendiri dan akhirnya sampai dikelasku.

BRAK

Aku membanting pintu kelasku. Belum sempat aku berkata apa-apa, tiba-tiba seisi kelas bersorak kepadaku.

"Whhoooow!"

"Asiik ada Kagamine!"

"Anjrit, dia masuk!"

"Kok bisa _perfect timing_ begini sih?"

Dan sorakan terakhir yang berasal dari seorang berambut hijau

"Akhirnya..."

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, itu bukan sorakan sih sebenernya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku menuju ke mejaku yang berada di tengah. Melewati siswa dan siswi yang menyorakiku tadi.

Dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal, aku membereska tempat dudukku, menaruh tas, menyiapkan buku dan baru bisa duduk tenang mengatur nafas.

"Apakabar broh?" Tanya seorang siswa berkepala hijau kepadaku. Dia Gumiya

"Hah..Ha.. Entahlah... Hh.." Jawabku tersengal-sengal.

"Kau ini lagian, ini masih terlalu pagi buat lari-larian. Hahaha" Ledeknya

"Olahraga memang lebih baik dilakukan kalau pagi bodoh" Balasku sambil mengelap keringatku dengan saputangan.

"Saat kau sedang terlambat datang ke sekolah? Kurasa itu bukan saat yang tepat" Ucapnya berargumen.

"Cukup! Aku masih terlalu capek untuk melakukan percakapan bodoh seperti ini!" Potongku cepat.

"Dasar" Decaknya kesal "Nih, minum!" Tawarnya sebuah minuman isotonik kalengan.

Akupun mengambilnya dan meminumnya. "Thanks"

Saat itu juga, seorang guru memasuki kelas kami.

"Lebih baik kita lanjutkan nanti, saat istirahat pergilah ketempat biasa. Dan jangan lupa bawa HP mu" Ucap Gumiya, kali ini dengan nada yang serius dan suara yang lebih dipelankan.

"Baiklah" Jawabku setelah meneguk minuman kaleng tadi.

.

.

.

Saat istirahat, aku melakukan apa yang dikatakan Gumiya. Pergi ke perpustakaan. Itulah tempat 'biasanya' yang dibilang Gumiya. Tak lupa aku membawa HP ku.

Kulihat keadaan perpustakaan, sangat sepi. Hanya ada 1 orang penjaganya dan 2 orang lainnya yang sedang duduk di tempat yang berbeda. Aku mengenal salah seorangnya. Dia juga tampaknya melihatku sambil tersenyum.

Tak pikir panjang. Aku langsung menuju ke orang tersebut. Seorang perempuan berambut hijau toska yang dikucir dua.

"Lama tak berjumpa Len" Sapanya ramah, dan tentu saja pelan. Secara kan ini lagi di perpustakaan.

"Yo" Jawabku singkat. "Mana yang lain?"

"Belum datang. Kau ini! Jangan menglihkan topik!" Jawabnya sedikit marah.

"Apanya yang mengalihkan topik sih?" Ucapku protes.

"Aku kan masih ingin bertanya hal lain tau!" Ujarnya kesal.

"Mana aku tau kalau kau mau bertanya" Ucapku sweatdrop.

"Eh, iya ya? Eh? Jangan mengalihkan topik lagi! Kutendang kau!" Ucapnya dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Lebih baik kau mengurungkan niatmu menendangku, yang ada kau ditendang oleh penjaga perpustakaan duluan" Ucapku santai

"Cih!" Dia pun membuang wajahnya. "Setidaknya kau hormati ketuamu ini!" Ucapnya pelan.

"Kau ini banyak maunya saja" Ledekku.

Dia tidak menjawabnya. Memang lebih baik begitu sih, daripada makin berisik entar.

Oh iya. Sembari menunggu yang lain datang, aku akan jelaskan semuanya dari awal. Soal 'Keadaan sekolah' yang buruk dan soal Miku yang menjadi 'ketua'.

Pertama soal keadaan sekolah ini.

Ini adalah Crypton Highschool, sebuah SMA yang terlihat biasa saja. Tapi yang terlihat biasa itulah yang menjadikan sekolah ini terkenal. 'Biasa' itu adalah, biasa tawuran, biasa ada kekerasan, biasa ada penindasan dan _bullying_ , biasa kena kasus. Tapi ada juga 'biasa' yang positif, seperti biasa menang dalam lomba, biasa juara olimpiade dan biasa mendapatkan murid-murid pintar.

Tapi seperti yang kita ketahui, sisi negatif pasti lebih mendominasi disbanding sisi positif. Bahkan disini lebih parah! Yang positif telah jauh berada di kekuasaan negatif.

Pemegang kekuasaan disini berdasarkan hukum alam. 'Yang kuatlah yang menang' , itulah hukum yang berlaku disini. Singkatnya, ini adalah masalah yang sedang kami hadapi.

Pada awal tahun aku masuk disini, aku tidak begitu peduli dengan keadaan sekolah. Tapi lama kelamaan penindasan semakin sering terjadi dan semakin parah. Para pelaku yang melakukan penindasan biasanya adalah para senior sekolah. Selain senior sekolah, anak-anak yang dilahirkan dari orang yang memiliki jabatan juga menindas. Yang orang biasa lakukan hanyalah pasrah.

Pernah ada satu organisasi kecil pemberantas _bully_ yang pastinya merupakan minoritas di sini. Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Ya, tepat. Mereka semua keluar dari sekolah ini karena tidak tahan, baik secara fisik maupun secara batin.

Salah satu teman kecilku merupakan salah satu anggotanya. Dia keluar dan mengalami trauma yang cukup parah. Tentu saja itu membuatku kesal. Hingga saat aku menginjak Kelas 2 –sekarang, aku mengenal Miku. Dia memiliki kemauan yang kuat untuk mengubah keadaan sekolah ini. Dia sudah banyak mengajak teman-temannya untuk membentuk organisasi baru. Tapi kebanyakan dari mereka takut hanya ada beberapa orang yang berani mati untuk membentuk organisasi ini.

Inilah yang Kedua. Tentang organisasi kami.

Organisasi ini diketuai oleh Hatsune Miku, sebenarnya kami sudah cukup lama kenal satu sama lain. Kami berkenalan sejak Kelas 1. Dia selalu bicara tentang tujuannya itu yang ingin mengubah keadaan sekolah ini. Awalnya aku tidak menanggapinya sama sekali. Tapi sekarang aku sadar dan aku berjanji padanya akan membantunya. Memang sih kedengaran seperti anak kecil.

Lalu Nakajima Gumiya, temanku yang tadi. Dia merupakan teman kecil Miku, dia juga memiliki tujuan yang sama dengannya. Dia menjabat sebagai wakil ketua organisasi ini sekaligus anggota pertama setelah Miku. Dia juga merupakan _Ace_ dari organisasi ini, karena selain dia pandai dibidang akademik dia juga pandai berkelahi. Walaupun berekelahi itu pilihan terkahir sih.

Ada juga Utatane Piko. Dia merupakan murid yang pintar, tujuannya bergabung disini adalah meneruskan impian temannya yang pernah gagal dalam membentuk organisasi yang sama. Hampir sama sepertiku lah.

Kemudian Shimoda Rin. Dia merupakan adik dari salah satu penguasa sekolah, Shimoda Rinto. Dia bergabung dengan organisasi ini untuk menentang kakaknya, posisinya sekarang memang sangat rawan, kalau saja kakaknya tahu, dipastikan dia akan berakhir sama seperti organisasi sebelumnya.

Yang terakhir, Kagene Rei. Anggota paling baru yang merupakan murid pindahan. Karena kepintarannya, Rei menjadi otak di organisasi ini, organisasi bertindak sesuai perkataan Rei. Selain itu Rei memiliki hubungan dengan salah satu penguasa sekolah, sama seperti Rin.

Ini memang sudah yang terakhir. Jika kalian bertanya 'Kau tidak termasuk anggota?' ini jawabannya. Aku merasa tidak pantas menerima titel anggota disini. Lihat saja! Tingkatan mereka sangat berada jauh diatasku. Hanya ada satu kemampuanku, yaitu mencari informasi.

Aku memang berjanji akan membantu Miku, tapi aku membantu dengan cara lain. Dengan cara melumpuhkan dan mengambil jaringan informasi para penguasa sekolah, kita jadi bisa tahu kelemahan mereka. Itu cukup membantu. Singkatnya, aku adalah anggota bayangan keenam, persis seperti Kuroko. Yeah...

...

Salah topik kan...

Untuk sekarang musuh terbesar organisasi ini adalah 4 orang yang benar-benar menguasai sekolah ini. Sudah begitu mereka membuat aliansi lagi!Makin susah!

Tapi Miku pernah bilang. 'Sesusah-susahnya suatu hal, pasti ada titik terangnya yang merupakan peluang kita untuk sukses'. Yeah... perkataanya persis seperti motivator.

Ehem...

4 orang itu adalah.

Shion Akaito, Shimoda Rinto, Kasane Ted dan Megurine Luka.

Shion Akaito merupakan anak kepala sekolah, tentu saja dia yang memegang kendali.

Shimoda Rinto, memang sih dia tidak terlahir dari orang-orang penting. Tapi kemampuan bertarungnya sangat hebat. Menurut informasi dari Rin, Rinto pernah menjuarai Karate tingkat nasional. Dan yang kudengar, siapapun yang berkelahi dengannya pasti akan mendapatkan patah tulang.

Lalu Kasane Ted. Memang sih tidak sekuat Rinto, tapi Ted memiliki pasukan yang banyak. Jika organisasi kita akan bertarung, pastinya akan melawan bawahannya Ted dulu. Jadi kami putuskan untuk menggunakan cara lain.

Yang terakhir Megurine Luka. Dia adalah 'Ratu' di sekolah ini. Dia juga memiliki bawahan yang ganas-ganas. Target utama dari penindasan Luka adalah perempuan. Dia juga merupakan anak dari pemilik Megurine Industry, sebuah perusahaan maju di Jepang.

Mungkin menurut orang lain melawan mereka berempat sama saja menggali kuburan sendiri. Tapi aku tidak suka berada dalam kepalan orang lain. Dan akhirnya aku berujung disini. Di sebuah organisasi yang berani mati.

Begitulah ceritanya.

Tapi tujuan utamaku bukanlah mengubah keadaan sekolah ini. Tujuan utamaku adalah melindungi mereka, orang-orang yang berjuang inilah yang kulindungi. Mereka adalah satu-satunya temanku yang paling berharga, hanya mereka yang menganggap keberadaan diriku, tapi aku akan berjuang untuk mereka. Mungkin kedengaran mustahil, tapi aku tidak peduli. Karena hanya aku, Kagamine Len, satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat hal yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin.

.

.

.

.

Sial, aku terbawa suasana.

.

.

.

.

Setelah semua berkumpul kami memulai pembicaraan. Tempat ini memang menjadi tempat rapat kami, tapi kami rapat tidak secara langsung. Kami menggunakan HP sebagai ganti mulut untuk berbicara dengan membuat _group chat_. Ini kan perpustakaan.

Miku: Baiklah, kita mulai saja

Piko: Len, tadi kenapa kau tidak membalas sapaanku?

Len: Eh? Tadi itu kau? Kukira tadi yang memanggilku perempuan, sumpah :v

Gumiya: Dia kan emang cewek Len, masa kau lupa -,-

Piko: Parah, gua ini cowok tulen tau! Yang cewek itu Len!

Len: Gue bukan cewek, Cuma sedikit _shota_ aja :v

Gumiya: Tumben ngaku :v

Rin: Ini kapan mulainya? -,-

Rei: Ini sebenernya udah mulai dari tadi

Miku: Iya, cuma omongannya gak jelas

Len: Hehehe :v

Gumiya: :v

Miku: Kalian emang nyebelin

Piko: Udah deh, jasih tau aja keadaan gimana sekarang. Kan si Len belom tau...

Rin: Iya tuh

Rei: Oh... tumben si Piko otaknya jalan :v

Gumiya: Anjir XD

Piko: Kampret kau Rei

Len: Udah, gimana keadaannya? Siapa yang bergerak?

Miku: Kali ini Luka

Len: Ngapain dia?

Miku: Kau tahu Lola kan?

Len: Kagak

Gumiya: Kau nanya orang sama Len, mana tau dia -,-

Rin: Kau kudet sih Len :p

Len: Kalian kan tau kalau aku memang kudet

Rei: Lola anak Kelas 1, dia di tenggelemin Luka di kamar mandi cewek, terus di penggal

Piko: Gak segitunya Rei -,- , dasar gendeng

Len: Demi apa?! Apaan yang dipenggal?!

Rei: Rambutnya doang :v

Len: Kampret -,- Kukira kau serius

Miku: OI! BIAS SREUIS DKIIT GAK SHI?!

Rei: Maap

Rin: Tuh kan, Miku marah. Kalian sih

Piko: Sorry

Len: Typo tuh Mik :v

Gumiya: Anjir XD Nekat amat lu tong

Rin: Sudahlah... Intinya kita mesti ngambil tindakan apa?

Rei: Ada yang punya saran?

Len: Eh...

Len: Luka punya Sosial Media apaan aja?

Gumiya: Banyak

Piko: Kalo gak salah dia aktif di FB, Twitter, IG sama BBM

Piko: Emang mau kau apakan?

Len: Hafal amat kau? :v

Rei: Mungkin dia itu _secret admirer_ nya Luka :v

Gumiya: Tak kusangka ternyata Piko...

Piko: Apa-apaan?!

Miku: Memangnya kau ingin ngapain Len?

Rin: Wah... Piko :v

Len: Mungkin aku bisa meretas dan membajak MedSos nya Luka

Rin: Memang BBM bisa di retas?

Len: Aduh Rin... Apa sih yang aku tidak bisa?

Gumiya: *muntah*

Rei: *eneg*

Piko: *keselek*

Len: Kalian gak percaya?

Rin: -,-"

Miku: :v

Len: Niatku itu baik, dan kalian menganggapi itu dengan hinaan. Sungguh terlalu

Gumiya: Apanya yang baik? Membajak itu perbuatan yang jahat tau :v

Miku: Yasudah, kau coba saja kalau bisa. Kau sudah punya ide kan?

Len: Tentu saja, otak ku kan selalu penuh dengan ide B-)

Piko: Tentunya ide-ide gila

Rin: Dan aneh-aneh

Gumiya: Dan berbau mesum :v

Rei: Kau punya otak?

Miku: Pffft... :v

Len: Terserah kalian saja deh

Len: Aku hanya mencoba membantu apa yang aku bisa

Rin: Yah... Dia baper :v

Miku: Gausah nangis apa Len, kau kan cowok!

Gumiya: Iya tuh, udah gede juga. Udah mimpi 'anu' padahal :v

Rei: Anjir

Piko: Dia mah belom kali :v

Len: Siapa yang nangis?

Len: Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan

Len: Kampret -,-

Miku: Buat hari ini udah dulu deh... Udah cukup kayaknya

Rin: Oke deh...

Rei: Entar gak ngumpul?

Len: Gausah, aku sibuk

Gumiya: Kau mah sibuk terus -,-

Miku: Hari ini aku juga sibuk

Miku: Baiklah, kalau begitu bubar

Piko: Hus... Hus... Pergilah!

Len: Kau seperti tukang ikan yang didatangi kucing tau gak? :v

Rin: Hahaha

KRIIING

Bel berbunyi, kami pun kembali ke kelas kami masing-masing.

Kelas 2 memiliki lima kelas. Piko berada di 2-1, Aku dan Gumiya berada di 2-2 lalu Miku dan Rei di 2-3, yang terakhir Rin di 2-4.

Kami keluar dari perpustakaan satu persatu, mencoba untuk tidak menarik perhatian. Karena disini dilarang untuk berkelompok, tentu saja itu aturan dari para penguasa brengsek itu.

Lihat saja! Organisasi kami akan berjalan bersama-sama dengan lantang! Kami berani sombong suatu saat nanti! Tunggu saja!

Organisasi kami

Organisasi Tanpa Nama ini PASTI akan menguasai sekolah ini!

 **To Be Continue**

 **Saya gausah banyak cingcong ya :v**

 **Sampai jumpa chapter berikutnya!**

 **J** **aa~**

 **Oh iya..**

 **Jangan lupa Review nya :3**


End file.
